1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination structure for a shoe shell, especially to a combination structure for a shoe shell that comprises a shoe body and a toecap.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
People wear shoes to protect their feet from injury. Different kinds of shoes are adapted for different uses. For instance, athletic shoes are adapted for walking, running, hiking, climbing and other athletic activities. As for some sports, such as ice skating, inline skating or the like, a rigid shoe shell is needed for sufficient protection.
A conventional shoe shell comprises a shoe body and a toecap attached to the shoe body. Since the shoe body and the toecap are made of plastic or carbon fiber and are hard enough to protect the feet, attaching the toecap to the shoe body with stitches is difficult. In addition, when the shoe body and the toecap are riveted together, the rivets protrude in the shoe body and make wearing the shoes uncomfortable. Thus, in general, the shoe body and the toecap are adhered to each other with an adhesive. However, it takes time for the adhesive to dry in order for the shoe body and the toecap to be held together. Moreover, when an exterior force is applied, the toecap is easily displaced or even detached from the shoe body.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a combination structure for a shoe shell to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.